


Fused

by Sadreel (SPCMRose)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Steven Universe, M/M, Romance, Steven Universe AU, alec is ruby, clary is steven, i love steven universe way too much tbh, jordan is jasper, magnus is sapphire, maia is lapis, malec is garnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/Sadreel
Summary: Alec woke up alone.He woke up alone, and Magnus wasgone.AKA the Steven Universe AU that no one asked for.





	Fused

Alec woke up alone.

He woke up alone, and Magnus was  _ gone _ .

Panicked, Alec scrambled to his feet, stumbling a bit. He’d grown so used to what he was with Magnus, to what it was like to be Malec. It felt weird, to just be himself.

Growing frustrated, Alec straightened to his full height and started forward. He approached the barrier of yellow energy that spanned across the opening of his cell.

He charged forward, expecting to break through any resistance the barrier may prove to offer. As he collided with the field, the pain that hit him was blinding. He recoiled, then took a moment to gather his strength to try again.

When he failed once more, Alec tried five more times before finally admitting defeat. His skin felt like it was burning, and he took a few steps back from the barrier before collapsing to his knees and clutching his head in his hands. Helplessness left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He was trapped, and Magnus was somewhere out there, probably just as stuck as he was.

It had been so long since they’d been apart. Alec had never imagined what it would feel like to be forcibly separated from Magnus. It was just as maddening and heartbreaking as one might expect, and Alec knew that he couldn’t live without the other gem.

If Magnus had been hurt… or worse—  _ shattered _ — Alec had no idea what he would do.

“Um, hello?” a tentative voice called, familiar and annoying at the same time.

Clary Fray stood outside of Alec’s cell, looking at him with a curious stare. She had a bruise on her right eye, but seemed otherwise no worse for wear and Alec stared at her for a long moment.

“Great,” he said in a dry tone. He wasn’t all that happy to see her, even though he’d learned to tolerate her after a while. Malec loved her though, mostly because Magnus was incredibly fond of the girl.

“Are you okay?” she asked, clearly unsure of him.

It was then Alec realised that Clary didn’t know  _ him _ . She knew Malec, of course, but she’d never met either Magnus or Alec.

A fact that only made Alec feel even more frustrated.

“No, I’m  _ not _ okay,” Alec snapped, standing in one swift movement. His fists clenched at his sides as he glared furiously at the girl before him. “I’m stuck here, inside of this stupid cell, on this stupid ship with no way to escape. Which, by the way, may or may not be taking me to my death. On top of that, Magnus is gone and he’s probably in as shitty of a situation as I am. He could be hurt and in trouble and— I need to find him  _ now _ .”

Alec finished his tirade off by punching the wall on his left, causing the entire cell to shake. Clary jumped back in fright, staring at him with wide eyes. “Um…”

Drawing in deep, ragged breaths, Alec looked up and blinked at her. His brain finally caught up with the fact that she wasn’t stuck in whatever cell Jordan would’ve thrown her into.

Unless...

“Did they not lock you up?” he asked, stepping closer to her, but being careful of the barrier.

She frowned. “No, they did.”

Alec waited for her to elaborate. When she didn’t, he rolled his eyes and said, “Then how did you get out?”

“Like this,” she said, and stuck her hand through the barrier. Yellow lines crept across her skin, but it didn’t seem to cause her any pain like it did to Alec. The main thing that caught his attention, though, was how she could block the source of the field and make an opening.

As Clary pulled her hand away, Alec stood at his full height. His hands clasped behind his back as he ordered, “Let me out of here.”

“Wait, but doesn’t—”

Alec felt their time running out as though it was slipping through his fingers. “Magnus is all alone,” he cut in, growing desperate. “I have to find him.”

“Okay,” she relented. “Don’t worry.”

She stepped forward, creating an opening in the barrier by blocking it with her body. Alec didn’t waste a second. He dived out from under it and sprinted off down the corridor. He heard Clary calling after him, but didn’t stop to wait for her.

He charged out through a doorway, then paused and tried to figure out which way to go.

“My name’s Clary,” Clary began as she caught up to him. “Some of my friends are trapped here too. Maybe we can help each other. What’s your name?”

“Not now,” Alec cut in, straining to  _ see _ which path he should take. Try as he might, he couldn’t do it, not without Magnus.

Giving up on that endeavor, Alec instead picked a random direction and took off again. Clary yelped as he left without warning and hurried after him. They ran past cell block after cell block, none of them were the right ones.

“How many gems do you think are held captive here?” Clary asked, breathless.

“That’s the least of my worries right now,” Alec snapped at her, coming to a stop at the end of the corridor.

The cell that stood there was occupied by a blue figure, and a brief sense of hope flared in Alec’s gut. His mood soured when he realised who it was.

“Maia!” Clary exclaimed, rushing up to the barrier.

Alec rolled his eyes and ran off. He needed to find Magnus, not help someone who’d betrayed them. He darted down corridor after corridor, unable to find any gems, let alone Magnus. Growing impatient, Alec called out for him. “Magnus!” he shouted, rushing around a corner.

He kept running, growing more and more panicked by the second. Finally, his gaze caught on a flash of blue. Alec came to a halt, turning in shock to find Magnus standing with Clary in the archway opposite of him.

“Alec!” Magnus called out and started forward.

Alec didn’t hesitate. He ran straight to Magnus and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re here,” Alec whispered, in awe. He pulled back, staring at the gem in concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Magnus said. He reached up, cupping Alec’s face with his right hand. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“I am now that I’ve found you.”

At his words, Magnus’ expression lit up with an overwhelmingly fond smile, yellow-green cat eyes shining with relief.

Alec felt something tighten in his chest, his heart skipping a beat. “Look… Magnus,” he began, swallowing thickly. “Through everything we’ve been through, I've never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I… I was terrified.”

Magnus’ expression softened. “So was I.”

Alec drew in a shaky breath. “Magnus, I… I love you.”

Even though he’d said those words a thousand times before, Magnus’ entire  _ being _ seems to glow with happiness. He was so caught up in Alec’s declaration that he almost forgot to respond. Finally, he said, “I love you, too.”

They embraced, and Magnus tilted Alec’s head for a kiss. As their lips met, Alec picked Magnus up into the air, causing the other gem to laugh. Alec found himself laughing as well, feeling freer than he ever had.

Using his momentum, Alec started spinning them around, their laughter echoing around them as they fused.

Malec landed on two feet in front of a wide-eyed and slack-jawed Clary. He was still laughing, and he waited until his glee died down to say, “Clary! Thank you!”

“Oh my God.” Clary gaped. “Malec! You’re a fusion?”

His three eyes blinked as he hesitated. He wasn’t sure what her reaction was going to be, so far she just seemed to be in shock. “Sorry that you’re finding out like this,” he apologised.

“Oh.” Clary looked up at him through her long lashes. “Did I… make a good first impression?”

Malec chuckled and reached out, resting a hand on the side of her face. “Aw Biscuit, we already love you.”

The sound of a door opening and thundering footsteps broke the moment. Malec turned, gaze narrowing as he discerned what the noise meant. “It’s Jordan,” he said. He turned to Clary. “Track down Izzy and Jace. Head to the control bridge.”

“How am I going to do that?” she asked, sounding nervous.

In answer, Malec took Clary’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead, imbuing her with future vision. When Malec pulled back, Clary grinned up at him. “Got it.” She paused. “Do you think you can take Jordan on by yourself?”

“Relax, Biscuit.” Malec smirked. “I’ve got this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
